Mina In TRUE Love
by s-club-anime
Summary: Will Mina Find The right guy for the spring dance? or will she just run from guy to guy like Usual?
1. Chapter 1 (It's a girl Thing)

Wensday(At Rei's temple)...  
  
"Well, well, well" said Ami as she looked up from her book, "look who just arrived for study group."   
  
"MINA YOU'RE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled serena.   
  
"Well, I just met this guy on the way over here. He was so dreamy. He was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes," said Mina.   
  
"Really" said Rei acting interested, "what was his name? where was he from? how old was he?..."   
  
"REI" yelled Mina, "we only talked for five minutes."   
  
"So what happened to the other ten minutes?" asked Lita.  
  
"I met a better looking guy" said Mina with a grin, "and so we talked for three minutes until I met an even better looking one."  
  
"Mina, there is no end with you and guys is there?" asked Ami.  
  
"At least she can get a guy" mumbled Rei under her breath.  
  
"I heard that" said Ami as she slammed her book shut.  
  
"I am the Sailor Scout of love you know" said Mina.  
  
"So Mina?" asked Serena, "who are you taking to the Spring dance on Friday?"  
  
"I don't know" Mina answered, "I hate Vice-Versa dances, the guys are supposed to ask the girls and that's final... but since it's not going that way then I'll have to find someone. Besides I have a whole two days to find the perfect guy."  
  
"Wow" replied Lita.  
  
"I tought you girls were going to study" said Luna.  
  
"LUNA, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT STUFF" yelled Serena. "So Lita, who are you taking to the dance?"  
  
"Probably Takayama" said Lita.  
  
"You mean the guy you drool over in Math class?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yeah him" answered Lita.  
  
"So Rei, who are you taking?" asked Mina.  
  
"I'm taking Jasper" Rei answered.  
  
"So Ami," said Serena, "who are you..."  
  
"I'm not going" said Ami, "and I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ami, it's because you don't have a date isn't it?" asked Rei.  
  
"Sort of" said Ami.  
  
"Didn't you see that guy checking you out yesterday?" asked Lita.  
  
"No" said Ami "who was it?"  
  
"Yago Kiarto" said Mina. "He's kinda boring, I was with him for five minutes and all he did was read."  
  
"Mina, can't you leave anyone for us?" asked Rei with an angry look in her eyes.  
  
"I left Jasper for you didn't I?" answered Mina.  
  
"True" Rei replied.  
  
The phone rings and Ami answers it.  
  
"Hello" answered Ami.  
  
"Ami, is that you?" asked the voice on the other end.  
  
"Yeah it's Ami, but may I ask, who is this?" asked Ami.  
  
"It's Yago... H-How are you?" asked Yago.  
  
"It's Yago" whispered Ami as she covered the reciever.  
  
"Go on ask him" encouraged Lita.  
  
"ASK HIM" yelled Serena.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Ami "should I ask him?"  
  
"Yes ask him" said Rei and Mina at the same time.  
  
"Ami are you there?" asked Yago.  
  
"I am here" answered Ami.  
  
"So..." said Yago.  
  
"Um... Yago... Can I ask you something?" asked Ami.  
  
"SURE" yelled Yago, "I mean sure."  
  
"Yago... wi-will you g-go to the da-dance with..." Ami never finished.  
  
"Would I?" yelled Yago cutting Ami off, "By Golly Gee wiz I will go with you."  
  
"Really?" asked Ami.  
  
"Yes Really, I'll pick you up at eight o'clock on Friday" said Yago.  
  
"Great, see you then" said Ami.  
  
"WOW THIS IS SO GREAT" yelled Serena.  
  
"All who are sick of Serena yelling raise your hand" said Rei slying at Serena. All the girls rasie their hands.  
  
"Hey guys no fair, you guys are all ganging up on me" said Serena.  
  
"So what did he say?" asked Lita.  
  
"Girls this is not a study class on guys, you have to study Math because you all know how bad Serena and Mina are" said Luna.  
  
"LUNA" yelled Serena and Mina at the same time.  
  
"HEY MEATBALL HEAD, IT'S SUPPERTIME" yelled Rene from the doorway.  
  
"Guys I gotta get going too" said Lita, "I have to make my special dish for Allen. He said he was coming over."  
  
"Bye Lita" said Ami, "bye guys, I have to get going too. I have a report due and I have half of it saved on my computer at home."  
  
"Bye guys, I have to go too" said Rei, "there are chores to be done around the temple."  
  
"Hey Rei remember what I said" said Serena, "too many chores are bad for you."  
  
"And remember what I said" Rei replied, "that is the reason you are in such good shape."  
  
All the girls laugh at the same time.  
  
"HEY GUYS STOP LAUGHING AT ME" yelled Serena.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD COME ON" yelled Rene.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD YOU LITTLE BRAT" yelled Serena.  
  
"MAKE ME" yelled Rene as she stuck out her toung at Serena.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT" yelled Serena as she started to run after Rene.  
  
"COME GET ME MEATBALL HEAD" yelled Rene as she ran from Serena.  
  
"Well I better get going" said Ami. 


	2. Chapter 2 (The begining of Evil)

Mean While (At Zirconia's Palace)...  
  
"I am going looking for the Golden Dream Mirrior tonight" said Palla-Palla.  
  
"No I'm going" said Ves-Ves.  
  
"None of you are going tonight" said Zirconia.  
  
"Why not?" asked Jun-Jun.  
  
"Because one of you is going to the school on Friday. There is a school spring dance and all the people in town will be there, it's an easy way to get the Golden Dream Mirrior, Destroy Pegasus, and defeat The Sailor Scouts."  
  
"Oh I see" said Jun-Jun.  
  
"I must go" said Cere-Cere.  
  
When Cere-Cere leaves the Amazoness Quartet started to argue about who was going again.  
  
"KIARA A'MATO" yelled Cere-Cere, "ARE YOU THERE?"  
  
"Who wakes me from my sleep?" asked Kiara A'Mato as he appeared from nowhere.  
  
"It is I who summons you, Cere-Cere, I want your help on Friday, I have to help Zirconia get the Golden Dream Mirrior. Will you give me your help?"  
  
"Yes, I will help a beuatyful girl like you" said Kiara A'Mato.  
  
"Thank you Kiara A'Mato, And I may add that you are quiet a fine fellow yourself." 


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday (At The Park)...  
  
"Guys, I just met this great guy, and I think he might like me also" said Mina.  
  
"Not another Victim" said Rei.  
  
"Very funny Rei, but we actually have a lot in common" said Mina.  
  
"O.K, O.K" yelled Lita, "which guy do we know that as had a date with all the girls in school?"  
  
"HA HA" Mina pretended to laugh, "you are so funny, but I mean it, I think this guy actually means something to me."  
  
"Mina, are you serious?" asked Serena, "do you like him so much as Jared Namen, weren't you serious with him, but I forgot, you guys only dated for a day." Serena started to laugh.  
  
"Guys, you shouldn't make fun of her like that" said Ami.  
  
"At least I know someones on my side" said Mina as she rolled her eyes. 


End file.
